love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Love wing bell
Love wing bell là một single của μ’s và cũng là bài hát được thêm vào Love Live! School idol project Season 2 Tập 5. Được phát hành ngày 11 tháng 6, 2014. Nó cũng nằm trong µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. Có 6 thành viên của μ's hát bài này: Hoshizora Rin là center, Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki, Ayase Eli, Toujou Nozomi, và Yazawa Nico. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biển soạn bởi Mori Shintarou. Danh sách bài hát 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14242)' 'CD' #Love wing bell #Dancing stars on me! #Love wing bell (Off Vocal) #Dancing stars on me! (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Akogare no shunkan o mukaeru toki ga kita yo Ii no kana konna ni mo shiawase kanjiteru yo Hikari ni sasowarete arukidasu kono michi wa Mirai e to tsudzuiteru kibou ni michiteru ne Dare demo kawaiku nareru? Kitto nareru yo Konna watashi de sae mo… henshin! Dakara ne ageru yo genki sono mama no egao de Utaou utaou ageru yo genki Nayamanaide yume o miyou Daisukina minna to naraba atarashii koto dekiru Umare kawarou korekara motto hirogaru hazu Saa ashita ga miete kuru Love wing… love wing… Tamerai nugisuteru pin to sesuji o nobasou Ii nda ne jya koko de fushigi o tanoshinjae Hikari ni terasareta jibun ga shiranai jibun Kyou dake demo ichiban suteki de itai na Minna mo ne kawaiku narou! Zettai nareru yo Datte watashi de sae mo… henshin! Sou dayo onnanoko ni wa purinsesu no hi ga kuru Ureshii ureshii mahou mitai na Odoroki kara yume no kodou Daisuki wa taisetsu nanda subarashii koto dekiru Umare kawarou tsugi no suteeji sagashi ni ikou Saa ashita wa donna watashi? Love bell… love bell… Dakara ne ageru yo genki sono mama no egao de Utaou utaou ageru yo genki Nayamanaide yume o miyou Daisuki wa taisetsu nanda subarashii koto dekiru Umare kawarou tsugi no suteeji sagashi ni ikou Saa ashita wa donna watashi? Love wing… love bell… |-| Kanji= あこがれの瞬間を　迎える時がきたよ いいのかな　こんなにも幸せ感じてるよ 光に誘われて　歩き出すこの道は 未来へと続いてる　希望に満ちてるね 誰でも可愛くなれる？　きっとなれるよ こんな私でさえも…変身！ だからねあげるよ元気　そのままの笑顔で 歌おう歌おう　あげるよ元気 悩まないで夢をみよう 大好きなみんなとならば　新しいことできる 生まれ変わろう　これからもっと広がるはず さあ明日が見えてくる Love wing…love wing… ためらい脱ぎ捨てる　ビンと背筋をのばそう いいんだね　じゃあここで不思議を楽しんじゃえ 光に照らされた　自分が知らない自分 今日だけでも一番　素敵でいたいな みんなもね可愛くなろう！　絶対なれるよ だって私でさえも…変身！ そうだよ女の子には　プリンセスの日が来る 嬉しい嬉しい　魔法みたいな 驚きから夢のこどう 大好きはたいせつなんだ　素晴らしいことできる 生まれ変わろう　次のステージ探しにいこう さあ明日はどんな私？ Love bell…love bell… だからねあげるよ元気　そのままの笑顔で 歌おう歌おう　あげるよ元気 悩まないで夢をみよう 大好きはたいせつなんだ　素晴らしいことできる 生まれ変わろう　次のステージ探しにいこう さあ明日はどんな私？ Love wing…love bell… |-| Việt= Đã đến lúc đón chào khoảnh khắc mà bọn mình luôn mong ước Liệu có ổn không nhỉ khi tớ quá hạnh phúc thế này? Ánh sáng đã mời gọi mình cất bước trên con đường này Tiếp tục bước tới tương lai phía trước với tràn đầy hy vọng Bất kì ai cũng có thể trở nên dễ thương hơn? Chắc chắn như thế mà Ngay cả một người như tớ… Biến thân! Bởi vậy nên tớ sẽ cho cậu sự động viên! Hãy cứ giữ nụ cười ấy nhé, Hát nào, hát nào! gửi đến cậu sự động viên này! Đừng phiền muộn nữa, hãy nhìn vào giấc mơ của bản thân đi. Nếu cậu yêu tất cả mọi người, thì những điều mới sẽ nằm trong tầm tay đấy. Hãy tái sinh! Từ đây, Thế giới của cậu sẽ mở rộng hơn nữa Nào, Tớ có thể thấy ngày mai đang đến rồi đấy! Love wing… love wing… Đừng do dự nữa. Hãy thẳng lưng và đứng cao lên. Tuyệt đấy. Giờ thì, hãy tận hưởng điều kì diệu đó nào. Ngập trong ánh sáng ấy là một bản thân mà tớ chưa từng biết đến. CHo dù chỉ có duy nhất ngày hôm nay thôi, tớ vẫn muốn trở nên tuyệt vời hơn. Mọi người ai cũng dễ thương! Chắc chắn như thế mà. Nhìn này, ngay cả một người như tớ cũng có thế… Biến thân! Đúng thế, mọi cố gái rồi sẽ có một ngày được làm công chúa Thật hạnh phúc. Giống như phép màu vậy. Điều bất ngờ mang đến cảm xúc rộn ràng của giấc mơ. Tình yêu rất quan trọng; nó giúp cậu làm được những điều tuyệt vời. Hãy tái sinh. và kiếm tìm sân khấu tiếp theo thôi. Nào, "tớ" của ngày mai sẽ như thế nào nhỉ? Love bell… love bell… Bởi vậy nên tớ sẽ cho cậu sự động viên! Hãy cứ giữ nụ cười ấy nhé, Hát nào, hát nào! gửi đến cậu sự động viên này! Đừng phiền muộn nữa, hãy nhìn vào giấc mơ của bản thân đi. Tình yêu rất quan trọng; nó giúp cậu làm được những điều tuyệt vời. Hãy tái sinh. và kiếm tìm sân khấu tiếp theo thôi. Nào, "tớ" của ngày mai sẽ như thế nào nhỉ? Love wing… love bell… Biểu diễn ở buổi Live *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Thư viện Cover= Full Cover: Love Wing Bell Full Cover.jpg|Full Cover |-|TV Edit= S2Ep05_00343.png S2Ep05_00344.png S2Ep05_00345.png S2Ep05_00346.png S2Ep05_00347.png S2Ep05_00348.png S2Ep05_00349.png S2Ep05_00350.png S2Ep05_00351.png S2Ep05_00352.png S2Ep05_00353.png S2Ep05_00354.png S2Ep05_00355.png S2Ep05_00356.png S2Ep05_00357.png S2Ep05_00358.png S2Ep05_00359.png S2Ep05_00360.png S2Ep05_00361.png S2Ep05_00362.png S2Ep05_00363.png S2Ep05_00364.png S2Ep05_00365.png S2Ep05_00366.png S2Ep05_00367.png S2Ep05_00368.png S2Ep05_00369.png S2Ep05_00370.png S2Ep05_00371.png S2Ep05_00372.png S2Ep05_00373.png S2Ep05_00374.png S2Ep05_00375.png S2Ep05_00376.png S2Ep05_00377.png S2Ep05_00378.png S2Ep05_00379.png S2Ep05_00380.png S2Ep05_00381.png S2Ep05_00382.png S2Ep05_00383.png S2Ep05_00384.png S2Ep05_00385.png S2Ep05_00386.png S2Ep05_00387.png S2Ep05_00388.png S2Ep05_00389.png S2Ep05_00390.png S2Ep05_00391.png S2Ep05_00392.png References Thể_loại:Love wing bell Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Rin-chan Thể_loại:Μ’s Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project